Prohibido
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: asesinos…. Cada uno por una diferente razón, aliados… compañeros del mismo  equipo, enemigos en busca de mas poder…que se necesita para atrapar a un asesino?, otro asesino ¿?...  !mal summary, denme una oportunidad XD...!
1. prologo

prohibido

Summary: asesinos…. Cada uno por una diferente razón, aliados… compañeros del mismo equipo, enemigos en busca de mas poder…que se necesita para atrapar a un asesino?, otro asesino ¿

Prologo

-akatsuki…?- dijo uno de los señores feudales

-así es mi señor- dijo la kasekage- al parecer han creado un gran alboroto

-ya saben que es lo que buscan?- dijo el señor feudal del el país del rayo

-buscan a los bijus- dijo uno de los guardias de el kasekage de la aldea oculta en la arena

-oh, sabe que eso lo involucra, kasekage gaara- este asintió

-espero que ya tengan un plan- dijo otro señor feudal

-para ello ha venido uno de los jonins mas destacados de la aldea de la hoja- aclaro la kasekage de dicha aldea- shikamaru… prosigue- aquel ninja avanzo asía la posición de la kasekage

-habla muchacho- dijo uno de los señores feudales

-bien, llevábamos peleando con akatsuki, aproximadamente un año… pero ellos parece incrementar sus fuerzas, son criminales y piensan como tal, …. Y ese es el problema, no pensamos como unos criminales para atraparlos en su propio juego

-que esta intentando decir- dijo el señor feudal de la roca

-mi plan es capturar a los criminales mas buscados, que no se hallen en akatsuki, darles una tentadora propuesta para que sean nuestros guerreros y usarlos como armas, serian perdías sin sentido, simples criminales que pensaran como tal para capturar y matar a los de akatsuki

Todos en la sala se miraron unos instante

-los señores feudales hablaron entre ellos un instante

-shikamaru – dijo uno de los señores feudales- hemos decidido aceptar tu propuesta y te nombramos el capitán de este plan, tu sabrás como manejar la situación

-si mis señores- aseguró el ninja de la hoja

-cuando empiezan las capturas?- dijo un kasekage

-de inmediato….

_...

"nota de autor: espero sus comentarios XD

Díganme si les gusta

17-nov-2011


	2. captura

prohibido

Summary: asesinos…. Cada uno por una diferente razón, aliados… compañeros del mismo equipo, enemigos en busca de mas poder…que se necesita para atrapar a un asesino?, otro asesino ¿

Capitulo 1

captura

tercera persona

-Capitán- dijo uno de los ninjas- cuantos son los criminales que necesitamos y por cual iremos primero?

-su nombre es sasuke Uchiha

-…

Vareos ninjas del ambu corrían por el bosque, rodeando a un chico que escapaba de ellos al ser mal herido en su anterior batalla

Los matare a todos por intentar atraparme- grito el pelinegro, saltando por los arboles, de un momento a otro un hombre peli-plateado apareció debajo de el y lo ataco con un estilo de rayo, derribándolo fácilmente

-sasuke Uchiha, estaba bajo custodia, no puedes escapar de nosotros, ríndete o te mataremos como a tus compañeros

-…-

-Capitán , quien es el siguiente-

-su nombre es yashamaru- aclaro- su un discípulo de orochimaru, es probable que tenga la marca maldita

-…-

Un hombre con el cuerpo parecido a una roca, con cabello negro, ojos azabache , atacaba a los ninjas del ambu, los ninjas no eran capaces de encontrarle alguna debilidad así que usaron al equipo de sellado

Pronto fue capturado al mantenerlo bajo un sello

-Yashamaru Toiwo, te hemos atrapado

-…-

-el siguiente criminal, es la causante de la destrucción de clan hyuga

….

El ambu, había rodeado una pequeña aldea donde se escondía la asesina, la cual tenia un jutsu prohibido en su cuerpo

La chica había destruido gran parte de la aldea por el ataque del ambu, ella era esbelta , con cabello largo y de un negro azulado, con ojos blanquecinos que eran hereditarios del clan hyuga

La atacaron con estilos de agua y ella manipulaba el viento creando escudos o su cuerpo se volvía un estado gaseoso traspasando los ataques

Pero la atraparon con un estilo de fuego, la chica fue incapaz de contra arrestar el ataque, el fuego no era buena combinación con el estilo viento y la chica ya se hallaba sin chakra

-hinata hyuga, te hemos capturado

-el siguiente es un el criminal que asesino a los doce guardias y al antiguo señor feudal

..

…

Los ninjas se hallaban en una batalla con un hombre que estaba completamente vendado, sus ojos eran purpuras y se llegaba a ver ligeramente su cabello marrón debajo de las vendas, el llevaba sobre las vendas un simple pans marrón con rojo, su ninjutsu era de los mas extraños, el había usado un jutsu prohibido en su cuerpo, su cuerpo se desprendía convirtiéndose en aquellas vendas que se movían libremente, absorbiendo el chakra , repeliendo ataques o regresar los mismos ataques

Uno de los ambus experto en el arte de la manipulación de la tierra y el agua , lo capturo en una trampa de lodo

Mientras sus compañeros lo solidificaban con estilos de fuego

-kohaku Tairo, te hemos atrapado

-el siguiente es un criminal que trabaja para la mafia

La base de la mafia se hallaba destruida, solo se escuchaban explosiones, un chico rubio de cabello largo, se hallaba rodeado de ninjas del ambu, esquivaba todos los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo mientras usaba explosivos para matar a los ninjas, llevaban 2 días seguidos peleando hasta que…

Lo detuvieron con un jutsu manipulador de sombras, al ser inmovilizado lo atacaron con un estilo de rayo, neutralizando su técnica de explosivos

-Deidara Iwagakure, te hemos capturado…

….

-capitán, esta seguro?

-el es un criminal, no estaría mal contar con sus fuerzas para detener a akatsuki- el ninja asintió

-nuestro siguiente objetivo es…

Los ninjas especialistas en sellado rodearon a una criatura rojiza que peleaba contra 50 ambus, después de días de pelear con un jinchuriki, le colocaron un sello mas difícil de romper, obligando al ninja a regresar a su forma normal

Quedando inconsciente en medio del cambio, un chico de no mas de 17 años, rubio y con una vestimenta que constaba de una chaqueta anaranjada con negro y un pantalón anaranjado

-naruto uzumaki, te hemos capturado

-..-

-el ultimo, pero no el menos importante

-…

En una llanura corría un chico de no mas de 12 años, bajito de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba un traje sucio y roto, había destruido aldeas y asesinado a kasekages de diferentes aldeas, se caracterizaba por ser un niño con doble personalidad

El niño se vio rodeado así que salto por un precipicio, uso aquel jutsu prohibido de su aldea natal, su cuerpo cambio al de un águila la cual intentaba escapar por los aires, pero fue capturado al ser atacado con la técnica de uno de los ninjas, el cual se vio invadido de insectos que empezaron a absorber su chakra

El niño cambio su cuerpo a la normalidad y cayo a un lago inconsciente

-Leuloch Rurush , te hemos capturado

-…..

-capitán shikamaru, hemos capturado a los seis criminales que quería

_...

"nota de autor: espero sus comentarios XD

Díganme si les gusta

17-nov-2011


	3. tratos

prohibido

Summary: asesinos…. Cada uno por una diferente razón, aliados… compañeros del mismo equipo, enemigos en busca de mas poder…que se necesita para atrapar a un asesino?, otro asesino ¿

Capitulo 2

Tratos

En kohoha, dentro de una de las bases, cierta zona se hallaba custodiada por ninjas

Ese lugar estaba repleto de celdas

En ellas se podían ver 7 prisioneros, cada celda de cada uno tenia un sello, que les impedía usar sus jutsus

Unos ninjas entraron a la zona y les dejaron alimento, muy poco al decir verdad

-espere!- se escucho un grito- sírvame mas, no he comido en semanas- una voz infantil grito

-cierra la boca niño, o te asesino- todos miraban la escena indiferente

-por favor!, me capturaron por algo no?, si me matan quiero morir sin hambre!- grito el niño a punto de llorar

-cállate mocoso- el niño empezó a llorar

-ahhh, te matare!- grito se levanto , pero no le fue posible moverse por las cadenas

-así esta mejor mocoso- el niño se tiro al suelo llorando

-cuando salga te matare!- grito el niño

Los ninjas se retiraron y todos comieron su mitad de pan

El niño se lo devoró y empezó a llorar

-ag, cállate- gritaba uno de los rehenes,

Junto a la celda del niño, se hallaba la única mujer entre ellos

-oye…- le llamo con voz suave y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- toma- extendió lo mas que podía su mano asía el niño

Todos miraron la escena

-m..me vas a dar tu c.. comida!- dijo sorprendido mientras gateaba intentando alcanzar la mano de la chica

-claro- aclaro la joven sonriéndole

El niño estiro la mano y la miro preocupado

-vamos, no muerdo- sonrió la chica estirándose mas asía el niño, sintiendo las cadenas empezar a cortarle la piel

El niño tomo el pedazo de pan y miro a la joven

-gracias- susurro mientras empezaba a devorar el pan

-despacio- le advirtió la joven- si no, no lo disfrutarás- aclaro

El lugar se quedo en sumo silencio, solo se escuchaba algún suspiro o intento de arrancarse las cadena

-pequeño..- la joven le llamo sin mirarlo, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, el niño la miro- cual es tu nombre?

-me llamo, Leuloch- la joven lo repitió memorizándolo

-y tu , como se llama ¿?- la joven iba a responder … pero nuevamente entraron ninjas al lugar, abrieron las rejas y quitaron el sello

-si intentan algo los mataremos en este instante- dijo uno de ellos- ahora síganme- ordeno, todos caminaron molestos detrás del hombre

Los encerraron a todos en otro cuarto obscuro, había, 7 celdas nuevamente y una silla en cada una, metieron a los criminales en una celda cada uno

Pronto las luces se prendieron y se dejaron ver los kasekages y los señores feudales, mirando a los criminales

-la reunión da inicio- dijo un hombre entre los kasekages

- vaya, cuanto dinero veo, los matare a todos – grito el criminal envuelto en vendas, se levanto de su asiento pero quedo inmóvil

Los guardias estaban empezando a aplicar un sello en cada prisionero para mantenerlos bajo control

-que fastidio, un- dijo un prisionero

-que… que esta asiendo conmigo- grito el niño molesto al no poder moverse

-atención!- dijo en voz alta uno de los kasekages- los hemos traído aquí por un solo propósito, ustedes han sido elegidos para ser el nuevo equipo ninja

-equipo?- dijo Uchiha

-su deber es atrapar y matar a los akatsuki- los criminales se miraron entre si

-eso es muy sencillo, con mía arte todos morirán, un-dijo un rubio de cabello largo

-yo los extermino a todos, enserió- grito otro rubio con una enorme sonrisa

-y que ganamos con ello- dijo el antiguo discípulo de orochimaru

-bien, a eso íbamos a llegar, les daríamos una libertad condicional, y podrían volver a sus antiguas aldeas o se me olvidaba, limpiaremos sus nombres

Algunos parecían entusiasmados y otros indiferentes

-que dicen participaran en esto?

-limpiar nuestro nombre?, regresar a nuestra aldea ¿- se burlo la única mujer entre los criminales- que pasara con los que hemos exterminado a nuestro clan ehh?

-hey, es cierto!- grito un rubio de pelo largo y ojos azul celeste

-uh, los instalaremos en una aldea y crearan sus vidas nuevamente

-yo no quiero!, yo quiero regresar con mis papas!- grito el niño encerrado en una celda- si no los matare a todos ustedes!- demostró su doble personalidad

-Leuloch …calma- susurro la mujer mirando al niño y sonriéndole débilmente, el niño sonrió y asintió

-yo acepto, hay alguien al que deseo matar que pertenece a esa organización- dijo el Uchiha

-así incremento mi fuerza, acepto unirme- dijo un hombre completamente vendado

-si tengo la libertad de usar mi arte, estará todo bien, un- dijo el rubio de pelo largo

-ok- dijo la mujer

-si ella acepto yo igual!- grito el niño

-yashamaru, acepta- dice indiferente uno de los criminales

-bueno, si me dan ramen a cambio- dice el jinchuriki

-yo proclamo, en marcha el plan " amanecer rojo", en marcha

_...

"nota de autor: díganme si desean que Deidara tenga pareja XD, bueno de todos modos ya le planee una jejeje, díganme si están de acuerdo

18-nov-2011


End file.
